5,6,7,8
by Sweet-Roxas
Summary: Set at the Roadhouse, before it was destroyed. There's a dance competition to the song 5,6,7,8. whoever can dance the longest wins, Bobby and Dean try to beat each other. But the question is who really wins? It sounds better when you read it... promise


-15,6,7,8

Dean, Sam, Bobby were all at the Roadhouse with Ellen, Jo and Ash. Dean and Sam were sitting in the corner of the Roadhouse drinking quietly, whilst Bobby was having a intellectual conversation with Ash. Ellen and Jo were busy serving the customers, which there was a lot. Jo had just started her break and decided to go and talk to Dean and Sam.

"Hey guys, you want anything?" Jo asked, in her professional bar tone voice. Dean smirked and raised a eyebrow, Jo shook her head, smiling at Dean. She then turned to Sam.

"How about you?"

"Nar thanks, I'm good" Sam answered with a smile, Dean turned to look at Sam.

"Your good? Sammy, your drinking lemon juice" Sam glared at Dean.

"Can I sit?" Jo asked, needing to sit down. Her feet were at the moment killing her, from standing all day.

"Sure" Sam answered, Jo grabbed a spare chair from one of the other tables and sat down.

"Thanks, so what are you guys hunting these days?" Jo asked, Dean quickly glanced around the room then smiled.

"We're on a break actually, you know the whole evil thing is very tiring. Ain't that right Sammy?"

"Whatever Dean" Sam said looking away from his brother.

"You know guys, you came on a good day" Both Sam and Dean turned towards Jo, a puzzled look set on both their faces.

"Huh?" Dean and Sam said in unison, Jo smiled at them.

"Well today we are having a competition. You can win money" Jo said, side glancing at Dean who seemed to 'giggle' at the word win or money. Jo wasn't sure which.

"Really what do you have to do?" Sam asked leaning forward just a bit, Sam was intrigued.

"Well It's real simple, you both know the song 5,6,7,8 don't you?" Sam and Dean nodded yet again in unison. "Good you know the steps to it then. The person who can dance to that song in step wins, I already told Bobby. He seems keen, though I think he wants you two to enter so he can beat you" Dean burst into laughter, Sam only shook his head.

"He thinks he can beat us, I'll show him. Sam" Dean said looking at Sam. "We're entering that comp, okay?" Sam sighed heavily, he had no choice in the subject but decided to try his luck.

"Dean have you seen me dance before?" Dean nodded to this question.

"Of course, I remember that one time you were hell drunk and you started dancing in the living room. Oh that was priceless, I even have it on camera" Dean said, laughing again at the site of Sam's face.

"So when's it start?" Dean asked, calming down a little bit, Jo smiled in the evil way that was her, ironically enough, her evil smile.

"In like" She turned to check the time. "10 minutes. You guys ready?" Dean sculled the rest of his drink and Sam soon did the same.

"Well I'm ready" Dean smiled, Sam nodded as well. Jo got up and walked over to the bar.

"Quite everyone please" Ellen began "Now I have everyone's attention listen up. Okay everyone we need to clear tables and chairs so, if any of you, who aren't drunk enough please help out" Everyone stood up, a few stumbled over to the amount of alcohol in their system. A few fell to the ground though at least they were out of the way, all the rest helped move the furniture including Sam, Bobby, and Ash. Dean was pretending to be drunk to get out of helping. Once that was all cleared, everyone stood in a line. Dean finally joined in, standing next to Sam and Bobby.

Ellen was staying out of this competition, she was only planning to watch everyone, or to show the new comers the dance if they didn't already know it. Jo joined the line standing next to Sam, Ash came in just as it was about it start.

"You ready guys?" Jo asked, Sam nodded. He was ashamed to be doing this especially with Dean and everyone watching him, though they weren't actually watching him.

"Ready three, two, one" As Ellen finished the count down the music played. It's up beat music seemed to be really loud.

_It's time to begin now count It in_

_Five, Six, Seven, Eight._

_My bootscooting baby_

_is driven me crazy, _

_my obsession from a western _

_my dance floor date_

_my rodeo Romeo _

_A cow boy god from head to toe._

Everyone started dancing and singing along as the song took off, this included Dean. Sam was too embarrassed to sing in public so decided just to dance to the song, non to enthusiastic either. Everyone was dancing the steps to the song though few did it with their own 'style' you might call it. Almost as soon as the first round of that song came to an end, a lot of the drunks left the crowd as well as a few others that were to tired to continue. Bobby, Sam, Dean, Jo were all still in. Ash gave up, not bothering with the dance anymore. Instead, he stood up with Ellen and danced next to her. Dean was dancing, his smile spread from ear to ear. Sam side glanced at his brother and side, Jo was happily dancing beside Sam.

Four times, that's how long it had been going now. Dean had slowed down his pace though moved as fast as Bobby did, Dean and Bobby were competing against each other and they were still tied.

"I'm going to beat you Bobby" Dean panted, still dancing to the song. Sam looked around casually whilst still dancing, and saw a bit more then a few people looking in there direction. A lot more people had stopped dancing to the song and decided to sit down and be an on-lookers. The song was still going strong though.

_Wanna make you mine_

_Gotta get in line_

_Five, Six, Seven, Eight_

_Foot kickin_

_Finger clickin_

_Leather slappin_

_Hand clappin_

_Hit bumpin_

_Music thumpin _

_Knee hitchin _

_Heel to toe._

"Who do you think is gonna win?" Sam asked Jo, Jo turned to look at Sam.

"There's too many people to tell yet" Jo said, panting.

"No, I mean with Bobby and Dean"

"Oh, Dean" Jo replied.

The song had been played ten times now, a lot of people had given up. Only ten others and Sam, Dean, Bobby and Jo. Jo stopped on the 12th time of the song. She bent down, her arms on her thighs, panting hard.

"Well that's enough for me" Jo smiled and took off her cowboy/girl hat and placed it on Sam's head.

"Good luck now"

The last people standing were Bobby, Dean and Sam. Bobby couldn't take it any more and fell down, Dean stopped and burst into laughter. Dean had won, except he forgot that Sam was still going strong. Suddenly the music stopped.

"We have a winner" Dean looked up, proud of himself. "Congratulations Sam you won" Sam smiled, he out danced Dean. Dean gasped for air and turned horrified at Sam, who still had Jo's hat on.

"Sorry Dean, the best man won" Sam said, laughing hard. Bobby was laughing at Dean, who had completely made a fool of himself.

"Sam as you know, this bar's been having trouble with keeping this place open. So the prize is beer, Jo didn't tell you that though did she" Sam shook his head, he didn't mind there was no prize that he would enjoy. Yet he would enjoy this prize just to piss off Dean.

Note: I realise this is long and it doesn't have all the words to 5,6,7,8 in it but I couldn't find a place to fit them in. Hope you guys liked it, my friend and I always dance to this song when she comes over so it gave me an idea.


End file.
